Alternate Story
by bobbiejod
Summary: Harry's life had has parents hadn't died. he has a twin and siblings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

James picked himself up out of the rubble and brushed all the debris off him. He looked all around him and his stomach plummeted. It was chaos. Everything was demolished. There's no way they could've survived.

He heard some noise and took out his wand as he crept up the stairs. He rounded the corner and started down the hall.

"James,"

"Lily," he embraced her. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right. What about the boys?"

"I didn't hear anything after the blast. Except for a loud shriek."

"I heard that, too. Maybe it was him."

"Wait." Lily stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

"What-" Suddenly, he heard it. A strangled cry coming from the nursery. "Boys?"

They pulled pieces of what used to be the door to the nursery out of their way and saw the room destroyed. Then they heard movement and James saw them: his twin boys were crawling out from under pieces of a bookshelf towards them.

"Harry," Lily picked him up and hugged him tightly. She looked at James, who had Ryan in his arms. "Is he ok?"

"He looks fine. Except-"

"What?" She looked at him.

"Does Harry have a scar on his forehead?"

"Yes." She brushed his hair back. "Shaped like a lightning bolt. Do you think it's from him?"

"Yeah. I think it's a curse scar."

"We need to get us away from here, James."

"You mean leave everything and everyone we love?"

"Yes. We need to be safe. Keep our boys safe."

"Ok. We'll go." James embraced her. "We'll go to the states. Live like muggles. You can teach me."

"Ok."


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter 1

James walked into Ryan and Harry's room one Saturday morning and started to rouse them. Harry quickly awoke when he shook him and stumbled to the bathroom. Ryan, on the other hand, took awhile to wake up. He moaned and turned over on his stomach as he buried his head under his pillow. James shook him again.

"Come on, Ryan. Time to get up. Your mother's making up some breakfast for us downstairs."

"Dad, it's the first day of vacation." He turned over and looked at him. "And it's Saturday."

"You and Harry have a game soon."

"Oh. Right." He slowly climbed out of bed as Harry came out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready." He told James.

"Of course you are." Ryan mumbled.

"Boys, don't start. Not this early." James sighed.

"Fine." Ryan slammed the door as he went into the bathroom. Harry followed James down to the kitchen, where nine-year-old Callie, eight-year-old Riley, and two-year-old twins, Kim and Cammy, were all eating breakfast.

"Breakfast of champions." Lily smiled as she put a plate before Harry. "Is Ryan coming?"

"He's on his way down." James sighed as he opened up the Daily Prophet. He still had it delivered by owl to keep up with the wizarding world.

Since that Halloween night ten years ago, they never once went back. They relocated to Austin, Texas and started their lives over. Once the kids turned five, they told them about the world they left behind and why they left it. They told them about their friends and school. They also gave them small lessons in case they were found and attacked. James taught them all how to play quidditch, but the only one who enjoyed it was Harry.

It was because of James getting the Daily Prophet that Sirius Black was free. It was believed that he was responsible for their 'deaths' that Halloween night and the murder of twelve muggles. But James sent in some of his and Lily's records to the ministry of magic showing written proof the Sirius was not responsible.

"Anything interesting, dad?" Harry asked as Ryan came down and joined them.

"Nothing." He turned the page. "Oh, great."

"What is it?" Lily looked up from helping Kim and Cammy eat. "Is it bad?"

"Two attacks on muggle villages. Guess who they're blaming?"

"Sirius." Lily sighed. "Another letter to Fudge. I'll get the parchment, quill, and ink."

"Why don't you tell the truth?" Harry said firmly. "Why can't you let everybody know?"

"Harry-"

"Ryan and me will be turning eleven next month. The age to start our training. Do you really think that people won't come looking for us?"

"And we want to meet our godfather." Ryan said. "And Remus, too."

"They're right, James." Lily came back in. "We need to let people know that we survived."

"Ok. I'll write to Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus as well. But they're going to be mad that we made them think we were dead."

"Not mad. Angry."

"But at least they'll finally know the truth." Ryan told them. "And if you guys were really as close as you say, they'll forgive you."

"I hope you're right." James sighed. "Go get your things so you're ready when the car pool comes for you."

"Ok." Harry and Ryan ran off as James sighed. They were all right. They couldn't stay hidden forever. He dipped the quill into the ink and slowly started the letters.


	3. Dumbledore

Chapter 2

James and Lily sat in the bleachers with Callie, Riley, Kim, and Cammy as Ryan and Harry played their little league game. It was the bottom of the ninth and the opposing team needed one more out and the game would be over. The game was tied 4-4 and Harry was up at bat.

"Come on. All he needs is a hit." James said. Harry wasn't great at sports, despite the time that he practiced with Ryan and James every night. But he wanted to do something that he could do with Ryan.

Harry walked up to the plate and took his stance to wait for the pitch. He barely nicked it and ran for the bases as the catcher tried to get the ball. Harry made it to second base before the pitcher was thrown the ball.

"Good job, Harry!" Lily called as Ryan went to the plate.

Ryan, on the other hand, lived for his sports. Along with little league, he was also on a pee wee football team, and would soon be joining a soccer league.

Ryan waited for the pitch and sent the ball sailing out past the outfielders, guaranteeing a home run. All of the Potter's cheered as Harry and Ryan rounded the bases and made it home. But the next kid struck out and the game was over.

James and Lily walked up to the boys as they were getting their after-game snacks and refreshments. Ryan was trying to give Harry a pep talk.

"But you hit the ball. More than once."

"The last one was a mistake. I didn't think I hit it at all, but then I heard everyone yelling for me to run."

"But it was good. You made it to second base. And besides, you've had an awesome ability since we were seven."

"But I'd give anything to be good at sports."

"You're good at quidditch. You're almost as good as dad. I bet you'll make the house team when we start the new school."

"Who knows if we'll even go to that school."

"You'll go." James sat beside them. "I sent the letters this morning before we left."

"You were great." Lily smiled at them. "Both of you."

"Right." Harry mumbled.

"You have to stop being so hard on yourself. The only reason you signed up to play was so you and Ryan could do something together. Which you are. It shouldn't matter how good you are."

"I guess."

"Come on. We have some stops to make." James herded them all to the van and they got in.

The first stop was to a family friends' house who was letting Callie and Riley swim at their house that day. Lily walked them to the door with the big bag packed with all their swimming gear.

She came back out and they drove to a big building where Ryan and Harry had separate lessons. Ryan had karate lessons and Harry had art lessons. James opened the back of the van and got out their bikes that they would be riding back home.

"Wait for each other so you can ride home together." He told them.

"We know, dad." They wheeled their bikes to the bike rack as James got back into the van and pulled away.

They got back to the house and fed Kim and Cammy a quick lunch and took them up to their room for their naps. James came down as the doorbell rang.

"Dumbledore," he looked in astonishment at the man standing before him as Lily came downstairs as well.


	4. Hogwarts Letters

Chapter 3

"C-Come in." Lily told him and he followed them to the living room. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, Lily." Dumbledore smiled. "I have to say that I was surprised to see your owl fly into my office today, James. And to read your letter-"

"I didn't think you'd get it so soon." James told him. "I figured I'd have a few days to prepare."

"And the way that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin burst into my office after they received similar letters."

"So they know." James sighed. "Are they mad?"

"Perhaps at first they were. But to tell the truth, the three of us had our suspicions about that night. Sirius was convinced that you somehow got out when your bodies were never discovered."

"We know about the prophecy," Lily sighed. "About Harry and Ryan. I convinced James that we should leave and start over."

"It didn't take much to convince me." James said. "We left that night. To protect the boys."

"I can't say that I blame you. But you could've come to me. I would've given you protection."

"We know." Lily sighed.

"What about Sirius and Remus?" James looked at Dumbledore. "Are they mad at us?"

"No." Dumbledore smiled."They're very happy that their best friends are still alive. And anxious to come here and see all of your kids."

Harry and Ryan got to the house as Riley and Callie were dropped off. They all walked inside and found Lily and James talking to a man with a long beard and half moon glasses.

"Kids, come in here." James called. "We want you to meet somebody."

"Who is it, dad?" Riley asked.

"This is Albus Dumbledore." Lily told them. "He's the current headmaster of Hogwarts. He came to see if we were really alive after he received a letter from your dad."

"I came to see your parents," Dumbledore reached into his cloak. "And to personally deliver these to Harry and Ryan."

"They slowly took the enveloped which were thick and heavy, made of yellow parchment, and the address written in emerald-green ink.

Turning them over, they saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

They pulled out the letters and read:

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump. International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"You knew we were out there somewhere even though everyone thought we died, didn't you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, indeed. Your names have been down since you were born." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at them both.

"Cool." Harry smiled.

"I should be going." Dumbledore stood up. "I look forward to seeing you all soon."

"Thank you for coming." Lily smiled as he walked out of the house and they heard a pop.

"So anything happen today?" James asked them.

"Not more exciting than that." Ryan said. "But I have a karate tournament in two weeks."

"That's when the art show is." Harry said. "But mine is later. So I can go to the tournament."

"Sounds good." James smiled.

"Can I go to my studio?" Harry asked.

"Sure. We'll call you for dinner." Lily told him.

"Ok." Harry went down the basement stairs, where James and Lily had fixed up some space for him to work on his art, as the kids all sat in the living room. The other kids bombarded James and Lily with questions about Hogwarts as Ryan just smiled.


	5. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

Chapter 4

James and Lily were awake early the next morning when Kim and Cammy woke them up early. Lily started to fix them their breakfast as James kept them busy in the living room.

The doorbell rang and he left them playing with their toys to go answer it.

"Oh. Hi." he said when he opened the door.

"James, can we come in?"

"Sure, Remus. Sirius." He opened the door wider and they walked in as Lily came out of the kitchen and put some toast in front of the girls as they sat in front of the coffee table and watched TV.

"Lily," James walked in with them.

"Remus. Sirius." She smiled at them. "You came sooner than we thought you would."

"When Dumbledore told us about coming to see you, we knew we had to come and see you." Sirius told them as he looked around. "Nice house."

"It's not the manner, but it's been home for us and the kids." James told him.

"How many do you have?" Remus asked.

"Six. These are the youngest, Kim and Cammy. They're two."

"Harry and Ryan will be eleven next month," Lily told them. "Callie is nine, and Riley is eight."

"So have Ryan and Harry gotten their letters yet?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore gave them to them in person when he came yesterday. They were really happy when they opened them."

Suddenly, they all heard someone coming down the stairs. Remus and Sirius saw a boy slowly come into them as he rubbed his eyes.

"Mom, dad,"

"Ryan," James looked at him, surprised. "You're up early. Harry's usually up before you."

"I think Harry's sick. He's been moaning all night."

"I'll go check on him." Lily got up and went upstairs.

"I thought he looked a little off at supper last night." James said. "Why didn't you come get us?"

"He told me not to." Ryan spotted Remus and Sirius. "Who are they?"

"This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." James told him.

"Our godfather and the werewolf." Ryan sat in the chair by the couch. "Yesterday it was Dumbledore…."

"You told them about me?" Remus looked at James.

"When they were five. At that age, they think it's cool. Then as they get older, they have questions and we answer them."

"I'm ok with it." Ryan told Remus. "And so is Harry."

"Speaking of your brother," James stood up. "I'm going to go see how he is."

"Come on." Ryan told them. "I'll show you around."

"What about-" Sirius pointed to Kim and Cammy.

"They'll be fine for awhile." Ryan said as they started up the stairs.

James walked into Harry and Ryan's room and saw Lily taking Harry's temperature as he lay on the top bunk.

"How is he?" he asked.

"No temperature." Lily said. "Just a stomach ache. He'll have to stay in bed today."

"I need to work on my art." Harry told them.

"I think you can go one day without working on it."

"Who are they?" Harry saw Ryan enter with two people.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." James told him. "I know you probably want to talk to them, but you need to rest."

"Ok." Harry sighed.

"Now do you want anything to keep you busy?"

"Just my Hogwarts letter."

"Here it is." Ryan took it off the desk and handed it up to Harry.

"I'll bring you up some juice and toast in a little while." Lily told Harry as she pushed everyone out of the room.

They got downstairs as the doorbell rang. James, Lily, and Ryan all groaned.

"I hope that's not her." James said as he went to answer it and saw a girl with blond hair braided down her back. "Rachel, good morning."

"Hi, Mr. Potter. Is Harry up yet?"

"He is, but he's sick. Contagious. Best not to be around him. I'll tell him you stopped by, though."

"She just doesn't take the hint." Lily said.

"And she's too needy." Ryan closed the door firmly.

"Ok. Who was that?" Remus asked them.

"Harry's ex-girlfriend. We can't get rid of her."

"A girlfriend already?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." James sighed. "She's his art teacher's daughter."

"Art?"

"Yeah. Harry does all kinds of art work." Lily told them. "Come see his studio. Just don't mess anything up."

Harry lay on his bed reading through his Hogwarts letter yet again. He couldn't wait to go as he read through his supplies list yet again.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenic Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry put the letter away again and closed his eyes to get some sleep as he thought about what it would be like to attend Hogwarts and to go through his training with Ryan beside him all the way.


	6. Discussions

Chapter 5

That night after supper, Ryan walked into their room and saw him feigning sleep.

"Faker." He replied as he climbed up the steps that led up to the top bunk and sat beside him.

"I thought maybe you were mom and dad." Harry sat up. "They said things in front of me when they thought I was asleep."

"Like what?"

"They're thinking about moving us all to England so that we're closer to the school."

"Where would we live?"

"Apparently, dad has a family home that we could live in. It's been in the Potter family for generations."

"I don't care where we live. I just can't wait to start Hogwarts. It sounds cool."

"It's more than that." Sirius came in with Remus. "There's nothing like the first time you walk into that castle."

"What's it like?" Harry asked. "What will we do?"

"It's only your first year." Remus told them. "You'll only start with simple spells, charms, and potions."

"It sounds cool."

"By the way," Ryan looked at Harry. "Rachel stopped by today."

"Man, I can't get rid of her."

"Dad told her you were highly contagious."

"That'll give me a few days."

"Didn't you break up with her?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I did. She just doesn't take the hint."

"Can we ask you guys some things?" Ryan looked at them. "I mean, we've always known about you. Now that you're here-"

"Ask away." Remus told them.

"Ok. We know you didn't betray our parents, but someone named Peter Pettigrew did." Ryan looked at Sirius. "Has he ever been found?"

"No. After I confronted him on that muggle street, he transformed into a rat and disappeared. He hasn't been seen since."

"Do you think he'll ever be found?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We're not sure."

"What's it like to be a werewolf?" Harry looked at Remus. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Not really." Remus looked at him. "It's just that every month at the full moon, I turn into a full-fledged werewolf."

"And you go into hiding?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"At my house mostly."

"But still," Ryan said. "You have to be tired of going into hiding every month. It has to be a hassle."

"Not so much anymore now that I'm used to it. And I can tolerate the change better now that there's a potion I can take before the full moon that doesn't make it so bad."

"Ok. Enough questions for now." James and Lily came in. "We need to talk to you two."

"We'll be downstairs." Sirius and Remus walked out.

"How you feeling, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Better. A little hungry."

"We'll bring you up something in a little bit. Right now, we need to talk to you two about something very important."

"We're moving."

"I told you he wasn't sleeping." James told Lily. "What do you two think about us moving?"

"We always knew we wouldn't be here forever." Ryan said. "As long as we're all together, then it's fine."

"Then we want you guys to help us to tell your brother and sisters."

"Ok." They both agreed.

"Good." Lily smiled. "I'll bring you up a sandwich soon, Harry. But stay in bed still."

"Sure." Harry lay back as their parents walked out and Ryan looked at him.

"I can't wait until we go to London and see the family home." He told him.

"I just can't wait to go to Hogwarts and to meet other kids like us." Harry smiled.


	7. Potter Manor

Chapter 6

James and Lily slowly sat up and looked around as they heard the stewardess announce that they would be landing soon. All of the kids were sound asleep, all exhausted from the early flight they had to catch to London.

Kim and Cammy were sleeping in between James and Lily, and Callie and Riley were sleeping in between the sleeping forms of Ryan and Harry.

"Everybody wake up." James shook them all.

"Are we there?" Harry sat up.

"Just about. We're going to be landing soon. So get your things around."

"Ok." Harry and Ryan started putting all their things back into their knapsacks.

The plane landed and they all stood up and walked off and down the tunnel.

"Wow." Ryan stopped in his tracks. Harry looked and smiled as he saw a huge sign with their last name written across it. And standing all around the sign was a big group of people smiling and waving at them.

"Who are all these people?" Harry asked.

"Old friends of ours." James told him.

"They all wanted to be here to welcome you back." Sirius told them as they went to them and were surrounded by the big crowd of people.

After more than an hour of greeting people, James and Lily finally pulled their kids away and took them outside. They got into a car that the ministry provided and drove until they pulled up a long dirt drive.

"This is huge." Ryan scrambled out of the car.

"The inside is better." James told them.

"Or it will be once we get it cleaned up." Lily said when they walked in and saw everything covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Ok. Ryan and Harry will share a room. And so will Kim and Cammy." James told them. "Callie and Riley will each get their own rooms. But smaller rooms."

"I'll get all your guys' rooms cleared out before you unpack." Lily went upstairs ahead of them and started clearing all the boxes out and getting all the dust away.

Harry was standing in the doorway of one of the rooms with Ryan and he suddenly sneezed loudly.

"Oh, Harry." Lily turned around. "Your allergies must be going crazy here. Stand out in the hall until I'm done in here."

"Ok." He stood in the hall while she spent the next ten minutes cleaning the room.

"All done!" she announced.

"That was cool, mom." Ryan told her. "When can we get wands so we can do that?"

"You can't use magic outside of school if you're underage."

"Unfair."

"Just get the stuff you brought with you unpacked." Lily told them.

A half hour later, Lily came downstairs to help James and saw Remus and Sirius there.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked them.

"I'm making this room for the kids." James told her. "The only room where they can use muggle objects. Like Harry and Ryan's video games."

"What exactly is that thing?" Sirius pointed to the big screen on the floor in the corner.

"It's called a TV."

"A what?"

"Remus," Lily looked at him. "Explain it to him."

"I've tried."

"How does the picture get in there?"

"Don't bother explaining." James said.

"Mom! Dad!" Ryan ran down the stairs. "You need to come. It's Harry. He's wheezing."

"Oh, no." James got up. "Where's his inhaler?"

"It's in the bag I packed for the kids." Lily told him. "I'll find it. Go to Harry."


	8. Attack

Chapter 7

James and Ryan rushed up the stairs followed by Remus and Sirius. They found Harry passed out on the floor gasping for air.

"Harry," James propped him up against him. "Come on. Breathe. You know what to do. In through your nose, out through your mouth. You can do it."

"I found it!" Lily ran in and held the inhaler up to Harry's mouth. "Come on, honey. Breathe."

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked as James pushed down on the inhaler twice.

"He has asthma." Ryan told him.

"What's that?"

"His breathing gets affected by what's around him." James smoothed Harry's hair back as his breathing started to even out.

"And he has allergies." Lily felt Harry's skin.

"I've heard about it." Remus said. "People can have an attack if there's too much pollen around. Or a certain type of flower."

"Or sometimes cut up grass." Ryan added.

"He probably had this attack because we changed climates." Lily said.

"And the fact that this place is covered in dust." James added.

"Is Harry ok?" Riley appeared in the doorway with Callie, Cammy, and Kim.

"Did he have an attack?" Callie asked.

"I think he's fine now." James told them.

"I don't like an audience." Harry said softly.

"All right. All of you out!" Lily said firmly. "You know Harry likes to rest after he has an attack."

"I don't like to. You make me." Harry slowly sat up.

"I think he's back to normal." James smiled.

"Come on, you guys." Remus led the kids out; except for Ryan, who stayed with Harry. "Let your brother rest."

"Are you really ok?" Lily felt Harry's forehead.

"I'm fine now."

"Are you two all unpacked?" James looked around. "Where's your bed sheets?"

"We couldn't find them." Ryan told him. "And the rest of our stuff will be arriving with everything else from the house."

"I'll find the bed sheets." Lily stood up and helped James and harry up as well. "Then you need to rest, Harry."

"But, mom-"

"At least an hour, ok?"

"Ok." He sighed as James and Lily left. Lily returned with their bed sheets and a thick, leather-covered book.

"Maybe this will keep you occupied for the next hour." She gave them the book.

"Hogwarts: A History." Ryan read the title. "This is about the school?"

"It's my old copy. We'll get you each your own copy when we go get your school supplies."

"Thanks." They both sat down on Harry's bed after she had made the bed.

Lily walked downstairs and found everyone in the muggle room.

"How's Harry?" James looked at her.

"He's fine." She sighed as she sat beside him. "The boys are occupied reading my copy of Hogwarts: A History. I think Harry's more embarrassed than anything else because Remus and Sirius had to witness it."

"How long has he had it?" Sirius asked.

"Since he was two." James told him. "He started to get sick when we moved to Texas. He was always worse than Ryan when he got sick. So we took him to the muggle doctor."

"He was put on medicine for almost a year. Until he was able to use a rescue inhaler. He hated it all." Lily said.

"Luckily, it hasn't been that bad recently. But with us moving, it's acting up again."


	9. Truth

Chapter 8

Harry and Ryan came downstairs a little while later and saw Riley and Callie trying to explain video games to Sirius.

"It's been an hour and a half." Ryan stood in the door. "Can we come down yet?"

"Yes." Lily stood up. "I should make some dinner. I think Remus and Sirius will be staying for awhile yet."

"Can I help you make dinner?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Come on." He followed her to the kitchen with Ryan right behind them.

"Mom, when will we go to get our supplies?" Ryan asked.

"We'll make a trip to Diagon Alley in a few days."

"Why can't we go now?"

"Because we just moved in today. We're a little busy right now."

"But I want to go now!"

"Quit whining!" James called.

"Is he always like that?" Remus asked.

"Yes. He complains about everything. And he has anger issues."

"And Harry?"

"He's like a stand-in parent to the younger ones. He likes to help. Helps us make supper, put them to bed."

Harry slowly came into the room a few minutes later and sat beside Sirius.

"I thought you were helping your mom." James said.

"She's too busy yelling at Ryan." He sighed.

"So how are you feeling?" Sirius looked at him.

"I'm better." He smiled.

"Then maybe you can help me with this game."

"You started him on this one?" Harry looked at Callie. "Let's try something easier."

James smiled as Harry explained a simpler game to Sirius and he tried to play it by himself.

After they finished dinner, Sirius and Remus left for their homes and James and Lily started to get the younger ones ready for bed with Harry's help.

"Mom and dad need to talk to us before we go to bed." Harry joined Ryan in the muggle room.

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"Good. You're both here." James and Lily came in. "We need to tell you something before you guys start at Hogwarts."

"It has to do with the scars on your foreheads." Lily added.

"What about them?" they both reflexively touched the lightning-bolt-shape.

"We got them the night that you-know-who-"

"Voldemort, you guys." James said.

"That Voldemort broke into our house."

"He didn't just break in. He went there to kill us that night."

"What?"

"Actually, to kill you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Nobody knows why he couldn't kill you." Lily told them. "No one else has survived the Killing Curse."

"No. Why did he want to kill us?"

"You weren't the only ones he tried to kill."

"No one is clear why you survived. There's a lot of stories going around." James told them. "Because people will stare at you because of those scars. You're in books."

"We are?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know if I want to go to Hogwarts anymore now." Harry sighed.

"It'll be ok." Lily assured them. "We'll help you through it."

"Now, you guys need to go up to bed." James told them. "We'll talk more about it later."

"Ok." They both got up and went upstairs. They both changed for bed and lay down.

"They're keeping something from us." Ryan said.

"I know." Harry glanced at him. "But they're not going to tell us. You know they won't."

"Yeah. I know." They both turned their lamps off and fell right to sleep.


	10. Sirius and the Motorbike

Chapter 9

Harry awoke one morning when he heard a loud rumble. He climbed out of bed, put on his glasses, and looked out the window.

"Ryan, wake up." He shook him.

"What?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Sirius just arrived on a flying motorcycle."

"No way."

"Come look." He got out of bed and joined him at the window. Sirius looked up, spotted them, and waved.

"Let's go." Ryan looked at Harry and they rushed out of their room and down the winding stairs.

"What's the hurry, boys?" James came out of the kitchen followed by Lily.

"Sirius is here with his flying motorcycle. Can we have a ride on it?" Ryan asked.

"He still has that?" James opened the door to let Sirius in.

"Please can we ride on it?" Harry coughed a little.

"I don't like that cough, young man." Lily said.

"Stop babying me, mom." Harry told her. "Please can we ride on Sirius' bike?"

"I had a side car added." Sirius told her. "I have a couple extra helmets, too."

"Well-" Lily looked at Harry and Ryan.

"Better answer quick. The other kids will be waking up soon." James told her. "And I know you don't want them riding on it."

"Ok. No more than ten minutes." Lily told them and they ran outside with Sirius. "Make sure they keep their helmets on."

"Got it!" Sirius called as they all got situated on the bike and they took off.

They all returned a little bit later and walked in to see the front entrance packed with boxes.

"Finally!" Ryan cheered. "Our stuff is here!"

"Why don't you two start taking your things up to your room while we finish making breakfast." James told them.

"Sure, dad." They both took some boxes and started upstairs. Harry let out a loud sneeze as he reached the top.

"Harry-" Lily started.

"I'm fine!" he called.

"Let him be for now." James told her. "If he gets any worse, we'll take him to St. Mungo's."

"Sirius, could you and Remus keep an eye on the kids tonight?" Lily asked him. "James has a meeting at the ministry. And I have my last orientation at St. Mungo's before they'll hire me in fully."

"I don't know about Remus," Sirius smiled at them. "But I'd be happy to."

"It won't be that bad. If you run into ant problems, Harry will be happy to help."

"Looking forward to it." He smiled as all the kids came down; Ryan and Harry carrying Kim and Cammy. They all sat down at the table and Lily passed the food out.


	11. Babysitting Emergency

Chapter 10

Remus arrived that night as James was getting ready to leave by floo in the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping, mate." James told him.

"Think nothing of it." Remus told him. "Go. We'll be fine here."

James left as Remus went to join Sirius in the newly-decorated sitting room and Lily came down.

"They're all in bed." She told them. Harry and Ryan are still awake. In about an hour, go check on them. They should probably fall asleep by then."

"We'll be fine, Lily." Remus told her.

"I'm not worried about you." She glanced at Sirius, who looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Hey!"

Keep an ear out for Harry. I think his cough is getting worse. James thinks I'm being paranoid, but his allergies are acting up, too."

"Don't worry, Lily." Remus told her. "Go on to your orientation."

"Ok. Bye." She went to the kitchen and flooed to St. Mungo's.

"Finally," Sirius sighed. "She was driving me crazy with all her instructions before you got here."

"Can you blame her?"

"No. But how's she going to be when Ryan and Harry start Hogwarts?"

Remus went up to check on Ryan and Harry a little while later. He silently opened the door and saw Harry fast asleep on his bed still wearing his glasses and a book on his lap. He opened the door a little more and saw Ryan still awake and looking at a magazine.

"You're still awake?" Remus looked at Ryan as he carefully removed Harry's glasses.

"Yeah."

"I'll give you thirty more minutes." He shut off Harry's lamp. "Then it's lights out."

"Ok."

"How's Harry's coughing been?"

"Not that bad. Mom worries easily."

"Does he have an inhaler up here?"

"Yeah. And I know what to do."

"Come and get us if anything happens, though."

"I will." He returned to his magazine as Remus left and went back downstairs.

He found Sirius looking through a thick book and smiling.

"What are you looking at?"

"Family photo albums." He pointed to one of Harry and Ryan when they were five. "We missed so much."

"We'll make it all up." Remus told him.

Suddenly, they heard harsh coughing from upstairs. A bang, a crash, and someone rushing downstairs.

"Remus! Sirius!" they heard Ryan.

"What is it?" they rushed to him.

"Harry's having another attack. I tried giving him his inhaler, but it's empty."

"Does your mom keep a spare one around here anywhere?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I'll check the kitchen." He ran off as Sirius rushed upstairs.

"Harry," he sat beside him as he gasped. "Breathe. What'd your dad say? In through your nose. Out through your mouth. Remember?"

"How's he doing?" Remus came in.

"Not good. Where's Ryan?"

"I can't find it." Ryan ran in.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's." Remus said.

"I'll take him." Sirius lifted him into his arms and went downstairs. "You stay here with the kids."

"I want to go with you." Ryan followed them.

"You'll be a much better help if you stay here and help me with the kids." Remus told him.

Sirius went to the fireplace and shielded Harry as they arrived at St. Mungo's. The witch at the desk looked at him funny as he approached.

"I need help now!" Sirius told her. "And get Lily Potter. She's on an orientation here tonight. This is her son, Harry."

"The one with asthma?" the witch asked.

"Yes."

"Take him to the first room. I'll get Lily." Sirius walked into the first room and lay Harry on the bed as a couple healers came in.


	12. St Mungo's

AN: I just want to thank everyone that has been reading this story. And thank you for all of the positive feedback. Some people had some questions about some things in the story, so I'm going to answer them now. The first one is, are Ryan and Harry fraternal or identical? The answer is identical to a certain point because people can tell them apart. They both have dark hair like James, and they both have Lily's eyes. But Harry's the only one of the two that has glasses. The second question is, why put the family in hiding if they're just going to come back when it's time for the kids to start their training? The answer is simple, really. James would do anything for his family and wants to make them happy. So when Lily and Harry both tell him that they should start telling people that they're really alive, he does without hesitation. I hope I've answered some of your guys' questions. If you have anymore, please write me. And don't forget to send a review.

Chapter 11

"Harry," Lily rushed in and Sirius held her back.

"He had an attack." He told her. "His inhaler was empty. Ryan tried to find the extra one, but couldn't."

"James," she looked at Sirius. "You need to get him and bring him down here. Please."

"Ok. I'll go. I'll be right back." He rushed out as she watched them help Harry.

James had just gotten out of the meeting when he saw Sirius arrive by floo.

"What-"

"You need to go to St. Mungo's." Sirius told him. "I had to take Harry there. He had another attack."

"Oh no." he ran to a fireplace and left.

"Lily," James rushed in with Sirius and spotted Harry on the hospital bed. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Breathing normally again."

"Then what are they doing?"

"Checking his lungs. To see if he needs stronger medicine."

"He's ok." The healers beckoned them over and they went to stand by Harry's side. "But we should keep him overnight to be safe."

"That's fine. Can one of us stay with him?"

"Of course."

"We're going to need a few extra inhalers for him." James told them. "He's starting Hogwarts soon. The headmaster and his head of house should have one."

"And Madam Pomfrey." Lily added.

"Not a problem." The healer told them.

"Mom, dad," Harry softly called.

"Harry," they went to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better."

"You're going to have to spend the night here."

"That's ok. Will you stay with me?'

"Your mother will." James told him. "Then I'll come back in a while to take over for her."

"Ok."

James and Sirius returned to the house a little while later. They went to the sitting room and Saw Remus and Ryan half-asleep on the couch.

"How's Harry?" Ryan jumped up when he spotted them. "Where is he?"

"Harry's fine. But he has to stay overnight."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go up to bed? Then we'll all go and see him tomorrow after you get up."

"Ok." He hugged James tightly. "Good night."

"Good night, kiddo." He watched him slowly climb the stairs and sighed.

"He refused to go to bed until he knew how Harry was doing." Remus told them.

"Those two fight constantly. They're so different." James sat on the couch with Remus and Sirius. "But when it comes down to it, they're there for each other."

"So he's ok, then?" Remus looked at him.

"Fine. They just need to up his medication. Make it a little stronger."

"I'm glad. That scared us. We didn't know what to do. Ryan helped us out, though."

"I'd better get some sleep." James yawned. "I need to relieve Lily in a few hours."

"We'll go home." They stood up and flooed out as James went up to his room.


	13. Full moon and birthday talk

Chapter 12

Harry awoke the next morning and spotted his dad dozing in the chair by his bed. Harry slowly sat up as the door opened and a witch brought in a tray of food.

"Breakfast!" she announced and James sat up as she placed it on the table and moved it over Harry's lap.

"Thanks." Harry told her as she left. "Dad-"

"Not like your mom's home-cooking, huh?"

"Not at all." He took a small bite. "But it's not bad, though."

"So do you feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Harry," Ryan came in with the rest of his siblings, followed by Lily and Sirius.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked.

"It's the full moon tonight." Lily told him. "So he's hiding out in the shrieking shack."

"But he took the Wolfsbane potion, didn't he?"

"How do you know about that?"

"We read it in one of your potions books." Ryan told them. "It looks really easy to make."

"No potion-making until you get to school." James told them. "To get trained up a bit."

"No fair. Uncle Sirius said you always made potions when you were on holiday."

"Sirius!" Lily turned to face him, eyes blazing.

"What?" he looked at her innocently. "They wanted to hear stories about when you guys were in school. I couldn't tell them that you hated their father for most of it."

"Why'd you hate dad?" Harry asked.

"Because he was arrogant." Lily said.

"But I mellowed." James said. "You know, Harry can go home in a few hours."

"Then it's yours and Ryan's birthday in a few days." Sirius said. "What do you guys want?"

"A broomstick!" Harry announced. "Please?"

"You can't take it to school, though." James told him.

"I don't care. I just want one."

"Do you want one too, Ryan?"

"No. I'd rather keep my feet on the ground. But I'd like books about quidditch. I don't mind watching it."

"You should invite the Weasley's over." Sirius told them. "Their youngest son is starting Hogwarts this year, too. And their daughter is the same age as Callie."

"How many kids do they have now?" Lily asked.

"Seven. The two older ones are gone. Bill's in Africa working for Gringotts. And Charlie's in Romania studying dragons."

"Yeah. I want the Weasley's at the party." Ryan said.

"Me, too." Harry added.

"Ok. We'll invite them." James smiled.

"Good news, Mr. Potter." A mediwitch came in. "You can go home now."

"Yes!"

"You guys just need to fill out the papers, Lily."

"That's fine."

"Let's wait out in the hall while Harry changes into his clothes." James led them all out of the room and Sirius waited with the kids while James and Lily went to fill out the papers.

"I'm ready." Harry came out.

"We're all set." James and Lily came back to them. "Let's go home."

They all walked out of the hospital and took the underground and walked a short distance to the house.


	14. Birthday Plans

Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. And thank you for all the kind reviews. I know this story is kind of short, but the next one will be a little longer because the Weasley's will show up. And an incident with a certain rat named Scabbers. Won't tell you anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character that JK Rowling created. The only characters I own in this story are Ryan, Callie, Riley, Kim, and Cammy.

Chapter 13—Birthday Plans

Harry and Ryan were still sleeping soundly when James and Lily went into their room one morning with the rest of the kids.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they both sat up and smiled at the pile of presents at the end of their beds.

"Remus and Sirius will be coming in a little bit to give you their gifts before everyone arrives for your party." James told them.

"But we wanted to give you our presents when it was just us." Lily said.

"Come on. Open them." Callie told them.

They both spent the next few minutes opening their presents as wrapping paper flew everywhere. Callie got them packages of chocolate frogs. Riley got them some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Kim and Cammy drew them pictures.

"Awesome shirts, dad." Ryan opened a package that had Chudley Cannons t-shirts in them.

"What's this, mom?" Harry opened a small package.

"It's a pocket sneakoscope." Lily told them. "It spins around and makes noise if there's anyone untruthful in the room."

"You two get dressed and ready." James stood up. "We'll get your party set up."

"Ok." They both got out of bed as they all left.

Remus and Sirius arrived as Lily and James were decorating the dining room for the party.

"Got this place all decked out." Remus looked around. "Where are Harry and Ryan?"

"Getting ready." Lily told them.

"They should be down soon." James added.

"Here they come." Sirius spotted them coming downstairs in their new Chudley Cannons shirts.

"Remus! Sirius!" Harry and Ryan ran to them.

"Happy Birthday." They told them. "We got you guys something. Come on."

They all went into the muggle room and the boys saw a small pile of presents on the coffee table.

"Big presents first." Sirius placed a long package in front of Harry and he ripped it open.

"A Nimbus 2000." Harry gasped. "I wasn't expecting the newest model."

"Your parents don't know. I just wanted to spoil you at least for today."

"And these are for you." Remus handed Ryan his present. "I know you said you don't want to be on the house team. But you can still help Harry."

"What are these?" Ryan looked at the books.

"Quidditch strategies. That way you can help Harry practice."

"Cool. Thanks."

"And these are for both of you." They handed them each a square box. "We know you usually have to share, but we got you each your own."

"Wizard's chess!" they smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." They smiled as both Harry and Ryan hugged them.

"I'm going to go show mom and dad." They ran out of the room with their presents.

"Dad, Uncle Sirius gave me a broom." Harry showed him. "Can I practice tomorrow?"

"Sure." He smiled at him. "Why don't you two put all your presents up in your room before the Weasley's get here."

"Sure." They quickly took all their presents upstairs.


	15. Weasley's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that JK Rowling has created. The only characters I own are Ryan, Callie, Riley, Kim, Cammy, and any other character I decide to create for this story.

Chapter 14—Weasley's

"The Weasley's are here!" Callie announced when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley step out of the fireplace.

"Molly, Arthur," Lily came in.

"Lily, so good to see you again." Molly told her.

"Come on in." Lily smiled as the Weasley kids arrived behind their parents. "The kids should be coming downstairs right now."

"Come on, Ginny." Callie took her hand. "I want to show you the muggle room."

"I'll come, too." Arthur followed them.

"Don't mind Arthur," Molly smiled. "He's so fascinated with muggles."

"No problem." Lily smiled. "Once he finds Sirius, they'll talk about muggles for hours."

"Ron," Harry and Ryan rushed downstairs. "We just got some more wizard cards. Want to do a trade?"

"Sure." He followed them into the sitting room and Fred, George, and Percy followed as well.

In the muggle room, Riley was explaining computers to Mr. Weasley.

"It's called a chat room. You can talk to people all over the world." Riley explained.

"Dad," Ryan rushed in and went to where James, Sirius, and Remus were. "Watch."

"Watch what?"

"Ginny." They watched Ginny with Callie and saw her glance where Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were trading wizard cards.

"She hasn't stopped talking about him since she met you guys the other day." Arthur looked up from the computer. "It isn't like her to be so quiet. Usually she won't be quiet."

"I don't think he's very interested." Sirius noticed Harry ignoring Ginny.

"Or maybe he doesn't want a repeat of Rachel." James said as Ron and Harry came in.

"Dad, can you help Ron with his rat?" Harry looked at James."He said he's been acting weird since before they arrived here."

"How long have you had him?"

"Ten years." Ron told him.

"And he's just a garden rat?"

"He was Percy's first. But he made prefect this year, so he got an owl. And he gave me Scabbers."

"Dinner's ready!" Lily called.

"Tell you what," James took the struggling rat from him. "I'll put him in my office, then I'll have a look at him after we eat."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Ron told him as he went to the table with Ryan and Harry.

"James," Sirius whispered, but he shook his head, telling him to be quiet. James locked Scabbers in a small cage in his office and locked the door behind them.

"You recognized him, didn't you?" Remus asked.

"After we eat." James told them. "I don't want to ruin the boys' day."

They nodded as they followed him to the table and joined everyone as Lily and Molly helped pass out the food.

After they all had heaping slices of the big birthday cake that Lily had made, the Weasley's gave Harry and Ryan their presents.

Mrs. Weasley made them each a big batch of fudge and knitted sweaters. Ron gave them books about quidditch teams of Europe. Percy got them an assortment of wizard candy. And Fred and George got them a collection of joke products.

Lily handed out bowls of ice cream to all the kids and placed small bowls of toppings in the middle of the table.

"You kids enjoy your sundaes," James stood up. "I need to see all of the adults in the next room."

Lily, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, and Molly followed James into the sitting room.

"Molly, Arthur, I'm telling you this because it does involve you."

"What does?" Arthur asked.

"First, you should know that me and Sirius are animagus. No one knows except everyone in this room."

"It's ok, James." Remus told him. "Molly and Arthur know about my condition."

"They do?"

"Yes."

"That's why you decided to become animagus, isn't it?" Molly asked.

"Yes. But Sirius and I weren't the only ones. We had another friend named Peter Pettigrew who was also an animagus."

"James, why are you telling them all this?" Lily asked.

"Because I think I saw Peter before we went in to eat."

"What?"

"Ron brought in his pet rat to see if I could help him. And he looked familiar."

"You think Scabbers is Peter?" Arthur asked.

"Can you tell me- Do you know if he's missing a toe or not?"

"Yes." Molly told him. "He's been missing it since Percy had him."

"We need to contact the minister." Lily said.

"I'll do that." Remus told them. "I'll contact Dumbledore, too."

"We should tell the kids." Sirius said. "It affects them all."

Lily went to get Kim and Cammy cleaned up and put down for a nap. Everyone else filed into James' office as Lily came back downstairs.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked them.

James spent the next ten minutes explaining everything to all the kids. They all looked at each other, shocked.

"You think Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Potter?" Percy asked.

"Maybe. We need to find out. I need your and Ron's permission to get him to reveal himself since you both were the owners."

"You have my permission." Percy told him.

"Ron?" James looked at him.

"What if it isn't Pettigrew?" Ron asked. "What if he is just a rat?"

"If he's just a rat, then nothing will happen. I promise." James assured him.

"Then you can do it." Ron told him.

"Fudge and Dumbledore are on their way here." Remus came in and locked the door behind him.

"Kids, back up." James said. "All the adults, block the exits. And wands out."

Harry and Ryan held Callie and Riley to them as Percy did the same with Ginny. James opened up the cage and put the rat on the desk. He pointed him wand at him and shouted out a spell.

There was a loud crash and where the rat had been moments before, now stood a man.

"Hello, Peter." James pointed his wand at Peter's throat. "Long time."

So here's chapter 14. I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but I'm having a little trouble writing the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas, write me and tell me. Thank you for all the kind reviews so far. Please keep it up.

PS: I just saw this really awesome fan made film on My Space films. It's called The Potter Prophesy. You should check it out. This person is really talented. She also made a film called The Marauder's Worst Memory. They are bothe definitely worth watching.


	16. Traitor!

**AN: **Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the very long delay, but I had a major writer's block. So tell me what you think! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. I own the other Potter kids, though.

**Chapter 15-Traitor**

"Oh my gosh," Ryan mumbled.

"It's him. It's really him." Harry said.

"It's the bad man, isn't it?" Callie looked up at Harry. "He sold mom and dad to Voldemort."

"Yes he did." Sirius snarled. "Nearly sent me to Azkaban for it."

"I don't think the children should see this." Molly said. "Too young-"

"She's right." Lily looked at Harry and Ryan.

"But mom-" Ryan started to protest.

"No arguments. You and the Weasley kids go out and wait for Dumbledore and the minister. Your sisters should be waking up soon anyway."

"Fine." They all slowly walked out and Harry and Ryan shut the door securely behind them.

"We're going to listen, aren't we?" Ryan looked at Harry.

"Of course." Harry lay flat on the floor and Ryan tried to look through the keyhole.

"You shouldn't be doing that." They heard as Percy came up to them.

"Don't be such a goody-goody." Ryan told him as Fred and George snickered. "Someone just needs to keep a look-out for Dumbledore and the minister coming through the floo."

"On it!" Fred and George went to the kitchen.

"Is anything happening?" Ron asked from behind them.

"Mom and dad are yelling a lot. I've never heard them get this angry." Harry told him. "They have Peter backed into a corner."

"Ropes just shot out of dad's wand." Ryan said. "They're wrapped all around Pettigrew's body."

"Afternoon, minister." They heard the twins' very loud voices and they scrambled up and to the sitting room.

"Hello, everyone." Dumbledore came in followed by a man in a bowler's hat. "I hear you two have had an interesting birthday."

"Everyone is in dad's study." Harry told them and they opened the door.

"Merlin! It's Peter Pettigrew!" they heard the minister before the door was slammed shut.

"Come on!" Ryan rushed to the study door and they pressed their ears against it. "Darn it! They must've put a silencing charm around the door."

They all retreated to the sitting room and sat on the couch as they tried to wait patiently for the door to open. All the adults finally came out with Pettigrew levitating off the ground and unconscious.

"Kids, your mom and I are going down to the ministry. Molly and Arthur are going to stay with you until we get back." James explained. "Be good and help them if they need it."

Harry and Ryan watched them all go into the floo and disappear and looked at each other.

All that day, Molly and Arthur stayed with them. Harry helped them out as much as he could with his siblings. Ryan, with the help of Fred and George, kept trying to ease drop on Molly and Arthur hoping they would let any kind of information slip out but they were very tight-lipped.

It eventually got dark out and Molly and Arthur sent all the kids off to bed. The Weasley kids slept in the sitting room as the Potter kids slept upstairs in their rooms. Harry and Ryan stayed awake as long as they could so they would hear when Lily and James got back. After awhile, they heard hushed voices downstairs and they crept out of their room and listened from the top of the stairs.

"It was a long day," Lily was saying. "We'll tell you all about it later."

"I'm going to check on the kids," James said as Molly and Arthur roused their kids to go home.

Harry and Ryan rushed back into their room and turned out the light as they heard James come up the stairs. He checked on the other kids first, and then came into their room.

"Boys?" James' wand beam passed over them. "I know you're still awake."

"What happened at the ministry?" Ryan asked.

"Is Peter in Azkaban now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he is." He assured them. "And Fudge will not be bothering Sirius anymore if something happens."

"Good." Harry smiled.

"I'll tell you more about it tomorrow," James told them. "Now you guys need to get some sleep. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school supplies."

"Ok." They lay back down as James walked out of their room and closed the door behind him. Ryan and Harry were sound asleep within moments.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Please R&R!


	17. Diagon Alley

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to the brilliant mind of Jk Rowling. I do own Ryan, Riley, Callie, Kim, and Kammy.

**Chapter 16—Diagon Alley**

Harry and Ryan awoke one morning and bolted out of bed. Today they would be going to Diagon Alley to get all their school supplies. They quickly climbed out of bed and rushed downstairs. They found their parents with Sirius and Remus in the sitting room.

"What's the hurry, boys?" James smiled at them.

"You said we're going to Diagon Alley today." Harry told them. "When are we going?"

"Well, not right this minute." Lily told them. "Your brother and sisters aren't even awake yet."

"Can we wake them?" Ryan asked.

"No. We have all day."

"Come in here, you two. We need to talk to you." James told them and they walked in and sat on the couch beside Sirius and Remus.

"Now we don't want you to worry about Peter Pettigrew anymore," Lily told them. "He is in Azkaban prison indefinitely. So there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"So is he going to get the dementor's kiss?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." James said and they nodded.

"Mom! Dad!" Riley came downstairs with Callie. "Kim and Cammy are up!"

"I'll get them." James stood up and walked out.

"I'll start breakfast." Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Are you boys ok?" Remus looked at Harry and Ryan after James and Lily left. "There really is nothing to worry about."

"So there's no way that he could escape or anything?" Harry asked.

"No. It's a high-security prison." Sirius told them and they nodded.

A little while later, they all finished breakfast and went to get dressed. They all met in the kitchen and gathered around the fireplace as James and Lily explained how to use the floo.

"Since it's everyone's first time doing this, you'll each go with one of us." Lily told them. "You have to speak loudly and very clearly."

Harry went with Sirius in the floo and they stepped out in the Leaky Cauldron. Ryan followed with Remus, then James with Riley and Callie, and Lily holding both Kim and Cammy.

"Not bad for your guys' first time." James told them all.

"It's Harry and Ryan Potter," they turned around and saw everyone in the pub looking at them.

Harry and Ryan were both flustered as everyone tried to come over and shake their hands. Sirius and Remus, sensing their sudden shyness, helped James to shield them both as they snuck them into the alley and tapped the bricks that opened into Diagon Alley.

"You weren't kidding when you told us how people would react to us." Ryan said as he looked all around him as they passed all the different shops.

"Can you imagine what it's going to be like when we go to school?" Harry glanced at Ryan as he coughed a little.

"Are you ok?" Sirius looked at him.

"I think I breathed in some ash when we used the floo."

"Here," James discretely slipped him an inhaler. "Just in case."

James, Ryan, Sirius, and Remus blocked him from view as he took a puff from it, knowing how he felt about using it in public.

"Where are we going first?" Ryan asked.

"We need to go to Gringott's first and get some money out." Lily told them.

"It's guarded by goblins, right?" Harry asked, having read some things the day before.

"That's right." Lily smiled and glanced at James. "You take them. I'll stay out here with the kids. I don't think Kim and Cammy will be able to handle those carts. They barely got through the floo without getting sick."

"I'll help you with them," Remus told her and they sat at a nearby table as Sirius followed James, Harry, and Ryan into the bank.

Ryan and Harry got a little sick as the cart took all the twists and turns as it made its way to the family vault. James got a couple handfuls of coins for them both and they made their way back up. They walked outside and saw Lily and Remus talking to a giant of a man.

"Hagrid?" James smiled at him as he turned around to look at them.

"James Potter," he bellowed and smiled down at Harry and Ryan.

"What brings you here today?"

"Official Hogwarts business. Dumbledore asked me to pick something up for him." He informed him. "Anyway, I can't stay. I should be getting back."

"Nice seeing you again." James called after him.

"How do you know him?" Ryan asked.

"He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts." James told them. "Anyway, let's get started on this list."

"Where to first?" Lily asked.

"Might as well get their school books," James gestured to the store across from them, Flourish and Blotts.

They walked into the shop and got two sets of spell books for them. Next they stopped at the apothecary for a standard set of potion supplies. They also picked up a pewter cauldron, glass phials, and dragon-hide gloves. Lily said they could go get their school robes by themselves and to meet them at Flourene Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor when they were done.

They walked into the shop and approached the front counter as a tiny witch came out to them.

"Hogwarts, dears? First years?" she asked them and they nodded. "Step up onto the stools. I'm just finishing another young man's."

They followed her to the back of the shop where a kid with blond hair was getting fitted. They recognized him immediately from Sirius' description and glanced at each other as they made sure their hair was covering their scars. They stepped onto the stools as they were measured and the witch started to pin the material to the right length.

"You going to Hogwarts?" the boy drawled as he looked at them and they nodded. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Nobody does until they get there." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Of course. But I'll be in Slytherin. My family has been in that house for generations."

"Oh. That's too bad." Ryan said and Harry chuckled.

"What house will you be in then?" he glared at them.

"I don't care as long as it's not Slytherin."

"Same here." Harry said.

"What are your names?" he looked at them quizzically.

"You're all done." The witch told them and they hopped off the stools as they took their packages out of the store and met everyone at the ice cream parlor.

"How'd it go?" Lily asked them.

"Draco Malfoy was in there," Harry told them.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sirius suddenly got a dark look.

"He didn't know who we were." Ryan told them. "Where's dad and Remus?"

"He had to make a quick stop. Remus decided to go with him." Lily gave them some money and they walked to the counter to order their ice cream.

* * *

After Harry and Ryan went to get their school robes, James and Remus apparated to just outside the Hogwarts grounds. They walked through the castle doors and tried to remember from their school years where the headmaster's office was.

"James Potter," he heard a stern voice behind him.

"It wasn't me," he spotted Minerva McGonagall. "Sorry. Reflex. For a moment, I thought I was back in school."

"Yes, well." She offered him a rare smile as Remus tried to suppress a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"My sons, Harry and Ryan will be starting here this term." He told her.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Harry has asthma. I assume you know what that is."

"Of course."

"We thought his Head of House should get one of his inhalers just in case something happens. I guess you should get it for now."

"I'll be sure to give it to his Head of House after he's sorted."

"I also have one for Madam Pomphrey, Madam Hooch, and-" he started listing off names as he handed the rescue inhalers over to her.

"I'll make sure they get them." Professor McGonagall told him.

"There's one more teacher that I think should get one. The Potions teacher. Which is why Remus is here in case my temper gets away from me."

"I think I'll go with you two." McGonagall followed them down to the dungeons and James knocked on the office door.

They heard someone give them permission to enter and the three of them entered the room.

"Professor, what brings you-" Snape stopped talking as he spotted the two other people. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Look, it's been a long time since we were in school. I'm not proud of what I did back then. I was just a kid. I think we should put all that behind us."

"If this is so I won't be too hard on your kids-"

"In a way," James started.

"I think it's commendable of James to do this." Professor McGonagall told Severus. "It's time to put these childish games behind us all."

"There is another reason why I came." James told him.

"I knew it."

"One of my boys, Harry, he has asthma." James explained. "There is a chance that he may have a reaction to this classroom. I want you to keep one of these in here just in case."

"I assume you wouldn't want even James' son to suffer because of what happened in your school days." McGonagall said sternly as James handed the last rescue inhaler to Severus.

"I'm not that much of a monster," he reluctantly took the inhaler from James. "I'll keep it here for him just in case."

"Thank you," James eventually walked out of the room followed by the other two. "That went better than I thought it would."

"I thought for sure you would lose your temper in there." Remus said.

"Me, too. I surprised myself." James sighed. "We'd better get back to Diagon Alley."

McGonagall walked them out of the school and waited until they had apparated before she walked back into the school.

* * *

James and Remus caught up to everyone as they were leaving the ice cream parlor. Harry and Ryan saw them coming and called out to them.

"Dad, come on! We're getting our wands!" James smiled as they followed them into Ollivander's.

"Where is he?" Ryan rushed to the counter followed by Harry.

"I wondered when you two would be here," an older man came out to them.

Harry glanced at his parents and they gave him reassuring smiles. Mr. Ollivander started measuring their arms and brought out two wands and handed them to each of them. They waved them and all the boxes on the nearby shelf flew across the room. They spent the next ten minutes trying out wand after wand. Then Mr. Ollivander brought two boxes to them and they opened them and took out the wands. Suddenly, there were two identical bright lights surrounding them both.

"Very curious," Mr. Ollivander mumbled.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

"It just so happens that the phoenix feathers that reside in both those wands, gave to one other wand."

"Do you know who?" Ryan asked.

"The one who gave you those scars." Both Harry and Ryan looked at their parents as James thanked Mr. Ollivander and led them out of the shop.

"What does that mean?" Harry looked at Lily as they started down the cobbled street again.

"The wand chooses the wizard," she explained to them both. "No one knows why."

"But-"

"It's nothing to worry about." James assured them. "We have one more stop to make."

James led them into the Magical Menagerie and Harry and James looked all around at the different animals.

"We plan on writing you guys all the time when you're away at school." Lily told them. "So we thought you both should get your own owl."

"We each get our own?" Ryan asked. "We don't have to share?"

"No sharing." James told them as Harry went to an owl in a cage near the windows and Ryan went to one by the counter.

"I like this one." Harry told Lily as she came up to him when she saw him looking at a snowy owl. "Can I get it?"

"Of course." She smiled as she saw Ryan holding a cage with a gray owl in it and looked over at James. "I think they found the ones they wanted."

The family walked out of the shop with two cages that contained the owls. Remus and Sirius followed behind them as they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to their home.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I wanted both of their wands to have the phoenix feather because I want Harry and Ryan to go through everything together. I don't want there to be too much rivalry between them because one goes through all these events and gets all the glory while the other one gets pushed to the sidelines. Anyway, please R&R!


End file.
